¿Eso es una orden, My Lord?
by Halkeginia
Summary: Ciel está aburrido de que las acciones de Sebastian se rijan por sus órdenes, y siente curiosidad por saber cómo actuaría el demonio si él no le diera ninguna, si actuara por su libre albedrío. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando le quitas la cadena a una criatura capaz de descontrolarse? EDITADO y en actual continuación.
1. Orden y causa

Vale, bien, editado. No mucho, este primero no, no estaba muy disconforme con el contenido de este capítulo, pero los otros no se librarán de mi implacable mano.

Te recomiendo leer el aviso de mi perfil si no sabes de qué va esto.

**Disclaimer. **Ya lo sabemos, no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni el manga, sólo el contexto en el que se mueven dichos personajes en esta historia.

**Advertencias. **Lemon, obviamente. Y, como siempre aviso: posible OoC.

Gracias por vuestra atención.

.

.

.

Se le cerraban los ojos.

La tía Frances no paraba de hablar y hablar: "¿Cómo te va con la esgrima?" preguntaba. "Normal" respondía él. "Eso no es una respuesta" insistía ella. Y entonces él se limitaba a mirar a Sebastian para que él respondiera, iniciando así una nueva conversación a la que no prestaba atención.

Así pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas. Frances preguntando, Ciel contestando respuestas vagas, Elizabeth mirando embobada a Ciel, y Sebastian más pendiente de la conversación que su amo, para salir en su ayuda cuando este lo necesitaba.

Por fin, Frances y Elizabeth se levantaron del sofá, agradecieron el té a Sebastian, y dejaron que las acompañara a la puerta. Mientras el carruaje se alejaba y Lizzie se despedía efusivamente con el pañuelo, Ciel sonreía falsamente saludando con la mano, hasta que el carruaje se perdió de vista. Entonces volvió a adquirir la expresión amarga de siempre y entró en la mansión seguido del mayordomo.

\- Odio cuando la tía Frances y Elizabeth vienen de visita. Es como si estuviera...- movió la mano, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

\- ¿Bajo presión?- sugirió Sebastian, haciéndole un gesto para que subiera por las escaleras.

\- Exacto- miró al mayordomo, complacido.- Es demasiado agobiante. No paran de preguntarme tantas cosas... Cosas que no me apetece contestar.- suspiró, mientras dejaba que el mayordomo le guiara hacia una habitación en concreto: era la hora de su baño.

\- Debe dejar de preocuparse tanto.- comentó Sebastian mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que Ciel pasara primero.- Si da respuestas tan escuetas, su tía insistirá más. Es mejor que hable lo justo. Ni demasiado, ni demasiado poco.

Ciel sopesó la idea unos instantes mientras tironeaba del lazo azul con gesto distraído, deshaciéndolo. El mayordomo se agachó y lo recogió. Lo sostuvo en su mano mientras desabrochaba la camisa del Conde.

\- Puede que tengas razón.- admitió este, cediendo finalmente.

\- Por supuesto Joven Amo, yo nunca miento. Debería saber a estas alturas que todo lo que le digo y aconsejo es para su bien.

\- Ya, ya...- Ciel miró hacia la bañera, a su derecha. El vapor se extendía por encima del agua.- La próxima vez lo pondré en práctica.

Estando ya desvestido, a Ciel le invadió un confuso pudor al encontrarse desnudo delante de su mayordomo. Lo cual era extraño, porque ya llevaban tres años con esa rutina y nunca le había pasado nada como eso. Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, como desechando la idea. Se agarró del brazo que le tendía el mayordomo y se introdujo despacio en la inmaculada bañera.

Soltó un suspiro al sentir el agua calienta y apoyó su espalda en la bañera. Alzó una pierna y Sebastian procedió a enjabonarla despacio, sujetándola por debajo con delicadeza.

Ciel lo miraba trabajar. Se permitió mirar sus manos, y se percató de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quitado los guantes para tocarle. Al cabo de un rato, al parecer, Sebastian se había dado cuenta de que Ciel le miraba fijamente, porque llevó la mirada hacia él y sonrió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ciel volvió en sí.

\- ¿Hm? Ah, no, no. Nada.

Sebastian le miró con curiosidad, y después siguió con su tarea, como si nunca la hubiese interrumpido. Y Ciel volvió a mirarle descaradamente. Se detuvo en su brazo derecho, que se movía arriba y abajo en la complicada tarea de enjabonarle. Complicada debido a la delicadeza de su piel, que ante el más mínimo roce ejercido con algo de fuerza, se irritaba sobremanera.

Paseó la mirada por su cuello, tan pálido o más que el suyo, y notó las venas azuladas que se desparramaban tranquilas por él. Transportando una sangre más oscura y perversa que la suya, pero también roja al fin y al cabo. Y su pelo, mucho más oscuro que el suyo...

Se detuvo de pronto. La máquina de su cabeza dejó de trabajar, de fijarse en tanto detalle, de comparar a ambos.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y, contrariado, miró por último su perfil. Rasgos tan delicados y elegantes como su comportamiento, como Sebastian en sí. Una nariz esbelta y delicada, sus ojos color carmesí. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que eran preciosos. Más aun que un rubí.

Realmente una belleza como aquella solo podía ser elaborada al gusto. Y de hecho, así era. Una máscara de cuerpo entero que tapaba al demonio despiadado que había debajo. Aunque de vez en cuando aquella máscara se transparentara un tanto.

\- Ya he acabado por aquí, Joven Amo- le interrumpió Sebastian. Todos los pensamientos que había formado se marcharon volando, como volutas de humo.- ¿Puede echarse hacia delante para que alcance a lavarle la espalda?

Ciel asintió aun perdido en alguna parte y se inclinó. Sebastian se movió hasta el final de la bañera y, sujetándolo del pecho, provocándole un escalofrío "injustificado" a juicio del propio Ciel, procedió a pasarle la esponja también con delicadeza.

Ciel contó impaciente y nervioso los segundos hasta que dejó de sentir el roce contra su espalda. Sabía qué venía ahora: Sebastian le enjabonaría el pelo; unos minutos más a solas con su venenoso pensamiento.

Aguantó otros cinco minutos mientras las manos desnudas de Sebastian tocaban su pelo, y agradeció profundamente a quién sabe quién el que Sebastian no pudiera verle la cara, porque estaba roja como un tomate maduro.

Pensó que quizás se estaba sugestionando, debido a la previa incomodidad, estando desnudo delante de él, y por eso ahora se sentía incómodo todo el rato. Pero ni él mismo se entendía muchas veces, y en esos instantes, aún menos.

\- Muy bien, ya está.- informó Sebastian.

El mayordomo cogió una toalla y la abrió delante de la bañera. Ciel se agarró a los bordes de esta y se incorporó, dejando que Sebastian le envolviera en la toalla y le cogiera para sacarle.

Mientras era secado suavemente por las manos del mayordomo, cada roce le parecía innecesario y obsceno, completamente fuera de lugar; aunque obviamente no lo fuera.

Cuando le secó el trasero, solo pudo reprimir un gemido de vergüenza.

Una vez le puso el camisón, Ciel se sintió mucho más tranquilo, aunque durante el cepillado del cabello, poco le había faltado para sentir pudor porque Sebastian le tocara las hebras azuladas

Tras todo el mal trago, Sebastian le llevó de vuelta a la habitación y le metió en la cama.

\- Buenas noches, Joven Amo- deseó el mayordomo.

Ciel se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, se arrebujó bajo las sábanas y susurró quedamente un "buenas noches" cauteloso. Lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie excepto él mismo pudiera oírlo. Pero era Sebastian y no cualquier otro humano el que estaba en la habitación, así que tras escuchar esas dos últimas palabras por parte de su amo, sonrió y salió de allí, llevándose consigo el candelabro y dejando la habitación a oscuras.

.

.

.

Ciel no podía dormir. Los pensamientos que se habían ido en la bañera habían vuelto al mismo punto. Y tras pensar y pensar, el contrato y todas las posibles preguntas relacionadas con él acabaron por llenar su mente. Se preguntó cuántos contratos habría realizado Sebastian en toda su vida. Muchos, seguramente, porque había vivido bastante. ¿Con quién? ¿Una reina, un muchacho de la calle, un caballero, un escritor..? ¿Y siempre había acabado por comerse rodas las almas, o le había perdonado la vida a alguien? Si lo había hecho, ¿se la perdonaría a él también?

Esa idea la rechazó con rapidez. No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Bastante había pasado con un crío como él como para luego renunciar a ella.

Suspiró en la oscuridad y retiró las sábanas de golpe, de tanto comerse la cabeza le había entrado mucho calor. Se colocó el dorso de la mano en los ojos y volvió a suspirar. De pronto, su último pensamiento dio paso a uno nuevo que le hizo sonreír: Sebastian se había comprometido a mucho para conseguir su alma, y una de las cosas más importantes era el seguir sus órdenes, pero... ¿Y si Sebastian no las seguía? A Ciel acababa de entrarle curiosidad por saber cómo se comportaría Sebastian si no tenía órdenes que seguir. Y para averiguarlo, podía hacer dos cosas: no ordenarle nada, forzándole a que actuara por sí mismo o, por el contrario, ordenarle que no siguiera ninguna de sus órdenes a partir de aquella, al menos hasta que cambiase de idea y quisiese que las siguiera de nuevo. Optó por la segunda, ya que era más segura. Porque de la otra forma, probablemente no se resistiría a darle una orden.

\- Sebastian- llamó, incorporándose. Estaba impaciente por ver qué hacía el mayordomo.

Al momento este apareció en la puerta, con el candelabro en la mano.

\- ¿Por qué llama tan tarde? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Acércate- demandó Ciel. El mayordomo obedeció.- Tengo una orden para ti.

\- ¿A estas horas?- el mayordomo lo miró extrañado.

Ciel asintió.

\- Escúchame atentamente, Sebastian. Haz gala de esos oídos de los que presumes tanto- dijo con parsimonia.- Y no me interrumpas.- añadió.

El mayordomo, confuso como solo Ciel sabía hacerle sentir, asintió.

\- Es una orden: quiero que hagas caso omiso a mis próximas órdenes, en caso de que te las dé, y que actúes como tú quieras; como si no estuvieras atado a ningún contrato conmigo. Eso sí, cumpliendo mis demás condiciones.- advirtió que el mayordomo iba a replicar, pero le fulminó con la mirada; dejándole, por primera vez, sorprendido sin que sonriera después.- Y solo dejarás de actuar de esa manera hasta que te dé la orden exacta de **_dejar de ignorar mis órdenes,_** ¿está claro? Esta es la única orden que seguirás.

"Por supuesto, me atenderás como siempre has estado haciendo, pero las peticiones seguidas de "es una orden" serán las que ignores, excepto aquella que he especificado. Ah, y para probar, estableceremos un plazo de tiempo de... tres días, pongamos, en el que ni la orden de seguridad funcionará, ¿ha quedado claro?

Sebastian lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y segundos después sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Yes, My Lord.

El demonio se acercó despacio a Ciel, con una mirada que le hizo estremecerse al instante, y arrepentirse de todo lo que acababa de decir. Pero ya no podía retirar sus palabras, y tenía que aguantar mínimo tres días. Porque era una orden, y la había dado él. Porque para Sebastian, aunque el demonio no lo quisiera, sus órdenes eran indiscutibles. Y precisamente porque eran indiscutibles, Ciel temió aquellos ojos carmesí que antes había adorado, y que ahora, rodeados de oscuridad, se acercaban poco a poco a él.


	2. Deseo Inhibido

Segundo capítulo. Sí, muy cambiado, para desgracia o fortuna.

.

.

.

Las colas del frac negro ondeaban ante el movimiento; el imperante movimiento de acercarse a su amo. Sebastian sabía que Ciel estaba asustado, sabía que, a esas alturas, segundos después, ya se había arrepentido completamente de haberle dado aquella orden. Porque él siempre acababa arrepintiéndose de _todo._

_\- _Sebastian-. balbució el joven, temiendo por su vida y alzando las manos ante él en un intento de detener el avance del mayordomo.

\- No puede detenerme, Joven Amo; ya no hay cadena que me sujete, ni orden que me detenga... porque usted lo ha querido así_, _My Lord.

Sebastian se acercó más, y notó cómo el frágil Conde se sobresaltaba. Cuán efímera podía resultar la arrogancia de su amo...

Ciel retrocedió hasta toparse con el borde de la cama; y como solo alguien como él sabía hacer, la tildó de traidora, por impedir su retroceso. Incluso los muebles conspiraban en su contra.

Trató de mantener la calma, pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Había perdido la capacidad de discurrir desde que había visto esa malévola sonrisa en Sebastian. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sabía, incluso antes de dar la orden, que no iba a salir nada bueno de ello, porque su mayordomo no era normal, ni siquiera era un humano. Era una criatura demasiado cruel incluso para ser un maldito demonio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera, el mayordomo acabó por encontrarse a pocos centímetros de él. Una distancia completamente suicida, pero... ¿para quién?

Sebastian acercó la boca al cuello tenso de su amo que, al notar el cálido aliento del demonio, alzó la cabeza por reflejo, dejando completamente a su disposición el blanco y pequeño cuello.

\- Eso es, quédese así un poco más, tenga paciencia.- lamió el pálido cuello, y sintió ganas de morderlo.

Ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de las inmensas ganas que tenía de hacer aquello. Quería manchar al muchacho con su propia sangre, dejar actuar a la gravedad y que se deslizara, observarla caer y deleitarse con el contraste de un solitario reguero rojo contra la palidez de su piel. Y no solo eso, quería morderle por el simple placer de hacerlo.

\- No sabe lo que podría hacerle ahora...- susurró en su oído tembloroso.- No puede imaginarlo siquiera.

Ciel tragó saliva, ¿iba a aprovechar aquella absurda y traicionera orden y romper el contrato? ¿Iba a...?

\- ¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó, con una voz sorprendentemente firme a pesar de las circunstancias. El mayordomo sonrió.

\- Me complace ver que sigue tan inocente, Joven Amo. Existen más cosas que podrían tentarme ahora que prácticamente me ha dado vía libre para hacer_le_ lo que yo quiera.

Ciel inspiró ruidosamente, porque no lo entendía. ¿Otras cosas? ¿Cuáles?

\- No sé qué pretendes.

Sebastian alzó una ceja, y después mordió el final del dedo corazón del guante para, por supuesto, quitársele.

\- Las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Joven Amo.- se lamió el labio superior con rapidez. Hacía ya tiempo que sus ojos habían comenzado a brillar.

Ciel cayó sobre el costado de la cama, viendo cómo Sebastian se acercaba con aquella estúpida sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan segura que así Ciel logró darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

\- No...-. alcanzó a murmurar.

_Me va a violar. Ese desgraciado va a violar a su amo._

Le miró con desprecio, notando cómo le desabrochaba el primer botón del camisón.

\- ¡No!- repitió, agarrando la osada mano izquierda del mayordomo. El contrato quedó casi oculto bajo la suya.- Es una...- se bloqueó, no podía darle órdenes. Estaba a completa merced de los deseos de Sebastian.

Nunca debió haberle dado esa orden, había cometido el error de eliminar la única barrera que lograba que un ser superior a él se sometiera a una criatura tan débil y arrogante. Una barrera tan poderosa que hacía que un demonio se humillara hasta tal punto de servir a un niño de trece años.

\- Una... ¿qué, Joven Amo?- se relamió de nuevo, adquiriendo una expresión compasiva. Falsa, por supuesto.- ¿Una orden?

Ciel giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, chasqueando la lengua.

_No pienso resistirme más._

Se relajó bajo el mayordomo y cerró los ojos con expresión resignada.

\- Adelante, haz lo que quieras. No seré yo quien te lo impida- abrió el ojo que no estaba contra la colcha, la suya era una mirada lastimera.- No puedo.

Sebastian parpadeó sorprendido. _Demasiado fácil. _Inmediatamente después sonrió y acertó a morder el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja derecha, arrancando un gemido al joven Conde.

\- Muy bien, pues.- estableció Sebastian.- Me parece que ya he jugado bastante con usted- se separó y se recolocó el chaleco.

Ciel le miró bruscamente, con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué...?

Sebastian sonrió, con una mirada compasiva que esta vez era auténtica, y le abrochó el botón a Ciel.

\- Me parece completamente ridículo que haya dado esa orden; la habría ignorado completamente, pero ya que es una orden suya, no tengo más remedio que cumplirla.- suspiró- Espero que haya aprendido la lección y no se le ocurra hacer nada parecido nunca más. Es demasiado joven y humano para tratar de entenderme, Joven Amo. Actuaré como yo quiera hasta que usted lo desee, pero porque usted me lo ha ordenado.- avanzó hacia la puerta y le sonrió amablemente.- Buenas noches de nuevo.

Cerró la puerta y dejó a Ciel sentado en la cama, aun confundido. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle. Supo que en ese momento estaban tan rojas como las rosas de su jardín, aquellas que Sebastian mimaba tanto.

\- ¿Cómo demonios se ha atrevido siquiera?- bufó. Se tumbó de golpe y cerró los ojos.

Sebastian había iniciado otro juego. Y él... él desde luego no iba a perder.

.

.

.

Sebastian, apoyado contra la pared, respiraba. Respiraba enfadado. Apretó los puños y maldijo internamente. Acababa de perder el control, estando a punto de violar a aquel crío. A aquel arrogante pero fascinante crío. Un pequeño Conde que había conseguido cautivarle. Pero, por suerte, había recuperado la compostura casi en seguida, consiguiendo hacer pasar ese desliz por una mera broma. Un mero juego.

\- Ese maldito crío...

Apretó los labios. Una manía que había adquirido recientemente. Antes se los mordía, con fuerza. Pero él si era capaz de hacerse daño a sí mismo, y eso dolía, vaya si dolía. Dolía porque empleaba en aquellos mordiscos la frustración que le provocaban su deseo hacia Ciel.

Aquella orden era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de atacarle y violarle las veces que él quisiera sin obtener reprimenda. Porque era una orden de su amo, y él no se contradeciría a sí mismo. Podría morder aquel cuello que llevaba queriendo probar hacía mucho. Pero más atrayentes y prohibidos le resultaban sus labios. ¿A qué sabrían? Seguramente su sabor sería el único capaz de fascinarle en ese mundo.

Podría hacerle suyo, _realmente suyo. ¿_Pero por qué no lo había hecho?

Había sido su mirada asustada la que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Si él no quería, no tendría sentido tomarle a la fuerza. Por fin lo lograría, pero él se sentiría aún más vacío.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

_Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres...Un...Dos..._

Se tropezó con su propio pie.

\- ¡Concéntrese, Conde!- la mujer dio una sonora palmada.- Vuelva a empezar.

Ciel la fulminó con la mirada. Suspiró fuertemente con intenciones de que tanto ella como Sebastian lo oyeran y volvió a caminar al ritmo del vals.

\- Relájese, Conde, está demasiado rígido- la mujer alzó una ceja.- El baile es algo natural, sale solo. Tiene que salir solo.

Sebastian dejó escapar una risilla. Ciel lo miró, pero no podía juzgarle. Le había dado libertad completa. Ya no podía arrepentirse más, había tocado fondo.

.

.

.

Cuando la clase acabó, Ciel marchó hacia la escalinata principal. Tenía una expresión confusa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el mayordomo, detrás de él.

Ciel puso los ojos en blanco, pero Sebastian no pudo verlo.

\- Me siento raro. Presiento que va a pasar algo... algo que no me va a gustar nada.

Sebastian iba a replicar, pero…

\- ¡Señorita Elizabeth, no puede...! - ambos oyeron a Finny desde la cocina. Ciel arrugó la nariz ante la mención de aquel nombre.

_No. Puede. Ser._

\- ¡Ciieeeel!- la aguda voz de Lizzie se extendió por toda la planta baja, y seguramente por la de arriba también. Hasta los cuervos del tejado debían de haberla oído.

La muchacha apareció, corriendo mientras se agarraba del vestido para no tropezarse. Subió velozmente las escaleras, se situó frente a Ciel y le sonrió tiernamente, jadeando del esfuerzo. El Conde, a su vez, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por corresponder al gesto.

\- H-Hola, Elizabeth.- tartamudeó, dejándose abrazar por ella a duras penas.

Cuando Ciel terminó la última palabra, la joven le alejó, mirándole.

\- Ciel...

\- Perdón.- suspiró y compuso una sonrisa forzada.- Lizzie.

La muchacha rió mientras volvía a abrazarle. Ciel se asomó por encima de su hombro, buscando a su tía. No la encontró.

\- ¿Has vuelto a venir a escondidas?- cuestionó, apartándola con cuidado. Lizzie miró hacia la lámpara, con expresión culpable.

\- Sí, lo siento... ¡Pero es que tengo una noticia estupenda!

Ciel suspiró, y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cual, sabía que la joven se lo iba a decir inmediatamente.

-¡Oh, Ciel, estoy tan contenta!- comenzó a murmurar atropelladamente-: Sé que mamá no quiere que te lo diga aún, pero es tan maravilloso que tenía que contártelo y...

\- Lizzie- cortó- Dímelo ya.

\- Está bien- le miró directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban.- Mamá ha fijado la fecha de nuestro matrimonio. Dentro de tres meses. ¿No es genial?

Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. ¿Casarse con ella? ¿Tan pronto? No, simplemente: ¿casarse con ella?

\- ¿Estás segura, Lizzie?

Ella lo miró confundida.

\- Pues claro. Mamá nos lo dijo a papá, Edward y a mí ayer, durante la cena.- bajó los ojos.- Pensé... pensé que te alegrarías.

Si Ciel estuviese de humor, le habría dicho algo como _"_claro que me alegro, Lizzie_". _Pero no quería mentirle más. Porque decirle eso, sería mentirle descaradamente.

Miró a su izquierda, pero Sebastian no estaba. Seguramente había aprovechado la fatídica orden y estaría jugando con uno de sus gatos en el jardín, perdiéndose ese momento. O puede que lo hubiese escuchado, al menos la parte importante. Pero no podría decir qué opción era la correcta.

\- Yo...- alcanzó a murmurar.

.

.

.

Sebastian se encontraba en el jardín, justo enfrente de la puerta trasera, jugando distraídamente con un gato.

Había huido del interior en cuanto aquella muchacha había entrado en presencia de ambos. Le irritaba mucho, y _no sabía por qué_. Aunque le había resultado molesta desde siempre, en aquellos momentos le resultaba completamente insoportable. Sí, si sabía por qué. Elizabeth gustaba de tocar a Ciel, y le molestaba que ella no necesitara excusa para hacerlo. Desde luego, él también había tenido la oportunidad de tocarle teniendo una excusa que el propio Ciel le había proporcionado, pero no quería que el muchacho supiera que realmente quería tocarle con tanta ansia y desespero, para luego tener ocasión de hacer burla de ello.

Sabía que tenía que aprovechar esa situación de práctica inmunidad que había adquirido, pero al mismo tiempo no quería arriesgarse.

Cogió aire y, armándose de la paciencia que cada día usaba en enormes cantidades para hacer frente a su amo, entró de nuevo en la mansión.

Quería aprovechar aquella noche, porque solo le quedaban dos días más antes de que Ciel, por supuesto, no aguantara más y deshiciera aquella orden que tan impulsivamente había formulado.

Quería aguantarse, pero también quería dejarse dominar por sus impulsos. Y sin cadenas, era más fácil caer en lo segundo.


	3. Descubriendo

Hola *^*

Es todo un placer estar aquí de nuevo y subir otro cap más ^^

**Advertencias. **Este capítulo contiene OoC, y bastante, debido a su vez por: lemon. Sí. Por fin.

No sé cómo calificar... esta cosita. No se si es mucho lemon, poco... pero en fin, es lemon xD (Así que ya sabes, si no te gusta o no tienes edad o lo que sea...)

Es el primer lemon "entero" que subo (a Internet), por así decirlo. No me gusta demasiado hacerlos melositos, pero me salen así y yo no puedo remediarlo. Espero que os guste, y que me comentéis (Da-da-dale review (8))

**Disclaimer. **Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

* * *

Su _querida_ prima se había ido hacía más de una hora. Y él seguía sentado delante de la mesa, con la mano apoyada bajo su barbilla, mirando con ojos desenfocados el centro de mesa- de peonías y rosas- que tenía justo delante.

Sebastian había pasado más de una vez para ver como estaba. No le preguntaba, simplemente de asomaba para ver si reaccionaba por lo menos cambiándose de postura. Pero las tres veces que había ido a verle,ni siquiera ni un cabello de su cabeza se había movido. Y cuantas veces había suspirado el mayordomo, al ver lo desalentado que estaba _su _Joven Amo. Sabía que no podía juzgarle, porque él mismo estaba aún más furioso que Ciel.

La cuarta vez que se volvió, Ciel se había movido. Pero eso le decepcionó aún más, porque se había encorvado hasta tumbarse en la mesa, aún más mustio.

\- Joven Amo- habló por fin.- Debería levantarse. ¿Quiere ir a dar un paseo...?

Pero de los labios del Conde salió un suspiro quejumbroso.

\- Hace muy buen día.- insistió Sebastian.

\- Si te gusta el sol...- respondió el joven.

Sebastian lanzó un suspiro sorprendido. Después dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. Se acercó al pequeño Conde, le dio la vuelta a la silla con suma facilidad y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

\- Joven Amo- susurró.

Ciel, con la cabeza gacha, alzó la mirada. El corazón de Sebastian latió más fuerte al notar lo vacío que estaba su ojo descubierto. Ciel no podía estar así más tiempo. No comprendía el motivo de tanto dramatismo. Él sabía por qué él mismo estaba así: porque no podía soportar la idea de que su amo estuviese casado y llegase a enamorarse de esa niña molesta, eso lo sabía bien... Pero, ¿por qué Ciel no quería casarse con ella? Sabía que la quería, que al menos sentía amor fraternal por ella. La quería, a su manera. Había algo más detrás de tanta tristeza, pero... ¿qué?

\- Necesito que esté feliz, y sé que eso es mucho pedir para usted, así que, al menos, no esté tan triste.- en un acto reflejo, alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano. Ciel, sorprendido, alzó la cabeza, y Sebastian pudo leer la pregunta en sus ojos: "_¿Qué estás haciendo...?"_

\- Debería decirle que no la quiere.- susurró, acercando sus labios a los de él.- Debería decirle que para usted es imposible casarse con ella.- se acercó aún más, hasta que fue su aliento el que besó los labios del joven.

\- Debería...- repitió Ciel, con voz queda.

Por fin, Sebastian juntó sus labios con los de Ciel. Fue un roce delicado, como una mariposa que se posa en una flor por primera vez. Sebastian trataba de controlarse, pero llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacerle eso a su amo, que no pudo evitarlo. Le agarró por detrás de la cabeza y le apretó contra sí. Ahora sí podía sentir el sabor de los labios del joven. Ni siquiera él podría describirlo. Parecía una ironía que unos labios que pronunciaban tantas frases estúpidas y egoístas a lo largo del día, pudiesen ser tan suaves y saber tan bien.

Sebastian sonrió contra la boca de su amo cuando este, tímidamente, había alzado sus manos y las había apoyado en su espalda. Podía sentir el calor del joven a través de la ropa.

A él no le gustaban las cosas cálidas, pero en ese momento quería sentir la calidez de su amo el tiempo que fuera. Cuando le matara, toda esa calidez desaparecería poco a poco. El cuerpo que le estaba abrazando se convertiría en un cuerpo inerte, frío... Y todo lo que habría pasado con Ciel no sería más que un recuerdo para él, y nada para el Conde, que no podría siquiera recordarlo.

Frunció el ceño mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de Ciel. El joven suspiró y trató de seguir el ritmo de Sebastian.

Su pequeña lengua permanecía rígida mientras la de Sebastian la acariciaba. De pronto, el mayor le agarró de los hombros y le separó, rompiendo el contacto.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ciel, con voz y mirada decepcionadas.

El mayordomo sonrió.

\- Lo dejaremos por ahora, Joven Amo.- le pasó un dedo enguantado por el labio inferior.- Tengo que preparar la cena.- se incorporó y se marchó, dejando a Ciel tremendamente rojo y confundido.

_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_

* * *

Mientras cortaba el chocolate para el postre, Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente. Había conseguido provocar a su Joven Amo. Así esa noche podría hacerle lo que quisiera, y cuando Ciel pudiese darle una orden, no estaría resentido. Sabía que había conseguido meterle curiosidad. Y no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso por ello.

Terminó de cocinar la tarta y la dejó enfriando.

\- Tengo curiosidad de ver cómo reaccionará el Joven Amo- pensó en voz alta, mientras se quitaba el delantal.

En verdad estaba impaciente por saber cómo reaccionaría su amo, por verlo...

Siempre había sabido que muy dentro de su ser, quería hacerle _ese tipo de cosas_ a su amo. Porque su amo era la clase de persona a la que cualquiera querría hacerle _ese tipo de cosas. _Y, para variar, ese maldito crío no dejaba de provocarle. ¿Quién se creía, sonrojándose de esa manera? Seguro que el muchacho no lo sabía, pero él se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba el Conde en la bañera. Ahora sabía que realmente había tensión sexual entre los dos. Sabía que Ciel también era consciente de ello.

Había tratado de reprimirse debido al contrato y al respeto que como mínimo tenía que profesarle al Conde. (Porque está claro que violar a alguien no entra dentro del mínimo de respeto) Pero Ciel le había ordenado _aquello, _y dentro de _aquello (_hacer lo que él quisiera), para el demonio estaba implícito que hacerle _esas cosas _estaban perfectamente englobadas dentro del término "lo que quisiera".

Así pues, con aquellos satisfactorios pensamientos en mente, el mayordomo llevó su cena y postre al hambriento muchacho.

Ciel comió incómodo (y muy, muy sonrojado) bajo la atenta mirada del mayordomo, que estaba pensando en quién sabía qué. Ciel no podía saberlo ni tratar de deducirlo porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ocultar el rubor inútilmente.

Cuando acabó de cenar, y tras toda la rutina que venía después, amo y mayordomo se encontraban en la habitación del primero.

Ciel miraba incómodo hacia el techo mientras, el mayordomo, extrañamente sonriente, terminaba de abrochar los botones del camisón.

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de la cara del joven, tan cerca que al muchacho se le paralizó la respiración y, como suele decirse, también el corazón.

\- ¿Q-Que... ha-ha...?- el muchacho miraba nervioso hacia otro lado, evitando la intimidatoria mirada carmesí del demonio.

El mayordomo, divertido, cogió aire imperceptiblemente y lo liberó suave y sorpresivamente sobre la cara del joven, en forma de soplo.

\- ¡Hic!- Ciel se estremeció, sin dejar de mirar aquel punto en la pared. Cada vez más y más rojo...

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, desde luego. Pero después de aquel beso... No. Después de aquel extraño momento en el baño, se sentía raro en compañía del demonio. No podía evitar sonrojarse ante cualquier cosa, y el que el demonio estuviese tan cerca lo estaba matando...

\- ¿Qué le ocurre, Joven Amo?- el demonio ocultó la sonrisilla tras su mano enguantada.

Ciel le brindó una mirada, muy fugazmente, para luego volver a posarla sobre el mismo punto en la pared forrada de azul.

Sebastian le giró la cara agarrándole suavemente del mentón. Solo necesitó acercarse unos milímetros más para que sus narices se rozaran.

\- ¿Le ha...- plantó un casto beso-...comido...- otro- la lengua...- otro más...- el gato...?

En aquel momento Ciel estaba tan avergonzado y rojo, que perfectamente podría haber hecho pasar su cara por un tomate maduro. Comenzó a balbucear tras cerrar los ojos, diciendo repetidamente cosas como "Eeh" "Q-q...""N-no..."

\- ¿No?- preguntó el mayordomo, sonriente, alzando una ceja- No... ¿qué?- le mordió la punta de la nariz.

\- No...me...toques...- el joven apretó los puños. El nivel sorprendente de sonrojo que había alcanzado no disminuyó. Nada.

Sebastian adoptó una fingida expresión dolida y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Por qué, Joven Amo?- le cogió la mano y le besó el dorso.- ¿No le gusta?

El demonio no quería admitir que en realidad sí le había dolido el comentario de Ciel.

_Pero solo un poco._

Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le aborrecieran como demonio, y hasta cierto punto, también lo toleraba por parte de Ciel. Pero ahora... Ahora no. Y si además le miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora... Aquella mirada azulina lo había cautivado desde el primer momento.

No quería que el joven le temiera, pero él no podía dejar de comportarse así. No podía dejar de sonreír tan maliciosamente, o de hacer comentarios sarcásticos que sabía que herían a su amo, aunque este no lo admitiera. No podía dejar de tener intenciones ocultas para con él. Simplemente no podía dejar de desear su alma. Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, podía compensarle como pudiera.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente.

\- Quiero que entienda esto, Joven Amo.- sonrió, dejando entrever los colmillos.- Ayer le perdoné, pero hoy... Tenga por seguro que no.- Ciel parpadeó asustado.- Como sabe perfectamente, la belleza del mayordomo radica también en acabar lo que una vez ha empezado. Y debido a eso, ni usted ni yo nos moveremos de esta cama hasta que a mí me parezca oportuno. Y puesto que los demonios no dormimos...

La vergüenza fue tal, que el sonrojo del Conde llegó hasta las orejas. Trató de hablar, pero había enmudecido.

\- ¿Sabe?- prosiguió el mayordomo cerca de su oreja.- Me gustaría agradecerle por...- le mordió el lóbulo, arrancándole un estremecimiento seguido de un gritito.-...haberme dado esa orden. Sin duda es lo mejor que ha podido hacer. Considerando las estupideces de las que la mayoría de las veces están regidas sus acciones.

\- ¿Ah..?- inquirió el Conde, molesto.

Sebastian se separó un poco y cerró los ojos, sonriente.

\- Disculpe por eso. Y espero que no me odie por esto. Pero me ha dado libertad para hacer lo que quiera... Y esto es lo que quiero.

Le cogió como siempre hacía y le soltó sobre la cama. Ciel agarró las sábanas, considerándolas como asidero. Sabía que era inevitable que eso ocurriera, porque Sebastian estaba más que dispuesto y él mismo no podía evitarlo. Y también sabía que si esta vez Sebastian también se detenía, se decepcionaría como nunca lo había hecho.

Se tumbó e infló sus mofletes con expresión decidida.

\- ¡Ven a mí!- exclamó, extendiendo los brazos.

Sebastian abrió los ojos sorprendido, para después reírse sin poder evitarlo. Se agachó sobre el cuerpo del niño y entrelazó una mano con otra de él. Acercó su rostro hasta quedar de nuevo nariz contra nariz.

\- Usted me ha cambiado... Y en tan poco tiempo que me da miedo...- cerró los ojos con pensar.- Las personas no cambian a los demonios... Somos nosotros quienes cambian a las personas, las corrompemos, envolvemos sus almas de oscuridad para poder arrebatárselas.

\- Sebastian...- le miró con tristeza.

\- Pero ya no importa. Es usted por quien he cambiado. Y en estos momentos lo prefiero así.

Le besó agradecido, y Ciel correspondió a su beso con entusiasmo. Era verdad que aún no comprendía al demonio, y era posible que nunca lo hiciera, pero en esos momentos todo le daba igual. Todo lo que no fuera sentir el contacto de Sebastian para él eran meros problemas mundanos de los que él no era víctima.

Con esa habilidad prodigiosa que tenía Sebastian – por tratarse de un demonio- de hacer las cosas con una rapidez muy superior a la normal, ambos quedaron desvestidos en cuestión de segundos, y con sus ropas por el suelo. Pero por una vez, Sebastian no trató de ordenar el desorden, porque el cuerpo entero de su amo demandaba su atención en esos momentos.

Recorrió el cuerpo del joven con su lengua, toque que Ciel inmediatamente identificó con aquel que sintió aquella única vez que un gato le lamió la mano. Suspiró mientras echaba la cabeza a un lado.

El demonio colocó ambas manos en las caderas del Conde mientras procedía a atender su pecho. Lamió una de las pequeñas puntas rosadas mientras acariciaba la otra con la mano, iniciando así una melodía de gemidos por parte de Ciel que tardó mucho en acabar.

Sebastian, con la boca aún en uno de los botones de Ciel, alzó la mirada para mirarle. Este se retorcía, sonrojado y sin parar de gemir, con ambos ojos empañados de lágrimas. Su pequeño miembro, con tan pocas caricias, ya se había hecho todo lo grande que podía hacerse.

Sebastian se percató de ello y bajó una mano hasta _ahí. _Rozó apenas la piel, pero provocó que el Conde gritara. Sebastian apartó la boca de donde la tenía para decir:

\- Calle, Joven Amo, o los demás nos oirán.

La cara que puso el joven dejó claro que se había olvidado por completo de aquellos tres.

\- Pero n...no puedo...- se quejó.- Si pararas...

Sebastian alzó una ceja y sonrió, estableciendo un mayor contacto con aquella parte tan sensible. Ciel se arqueó de inmediato.

\- No voy a parar- sentenció.

Abrió las pequeñas piernas mientras colocaba dos de sus dedos sobre la boca de Ciel.

\- Lámelos- ordenó desde arriba.

Sabía que acababa de arriesgarse al haberle dado una orden a su pequeño amo, sobretodo considerando que este en ese momento no podía darlas. Pero el joven estaba tan absorto en su propio placer que obedeció de inmediato.

Sebastian, satisfecho, apartó los dedos cuando Ciel aún los estaba lamiendo y los posó sobre el pequeño agujero. Ciel se asomó para ver lo que iba a hacer, mostrando una cara curiosa. Estaba claro que no sabía lo que venía ahora.

El mayordomo sonrió y le besó la cadera antes de introducir el dedo índice en el interior de su amo. Ciel se recostó inmediatamente hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos por la impresión. Trató de hablar, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Notaba aquella sensación en su interior. No dolía, pero le resultaba molesta.

Hasta que Sebastian no introdujo el tercer dedo, Ciel no sintió ni un atisbo de dolor. Pero cuando este entró, las palabras que no pudo decir se escaparon de su boca en forma de grito.

\- Cálmese, Joven Amo.- susurró, acariciando su cabeza.

Ciel cerró los ojos y dejó que el mayordomo hiciera. Hasta que, sorpresivamente, aquella molestia se empezó a transformar en algo muy distinto. Comenzó a gemir de nuevo, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia Sebastian.

Cuando este entró, aquella sensación no hizo más que intensificarse. Oyó un suave gruñido por parte de Sebastian. Abrió los ojos, asustado, y vio al mayordomo mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta, dejando ver los colmillos. Estaba claro que el mayordomo tampoco estaba sintiendo dolor.

Viendo que Ciel se había acostumbrado, comenzó a moverse con cuidado, en un vaivén constante que hipnotizó inmediatamente a Ciel. Todo seguía un orden: movimiento de Sebastian, gemido de Ciel, jadeo de Sebastian, cuerpos chocando, incluso el sudor hacía ruido al caer. Y luego todo se repetía de nuevo: movimiento, gemido, jadeo, choque...

Ciel nombraba cada cosa mentalmente mientras una sensación crecía en su interior. Crecía y crecía... hasta que estalló.

El Conde dejó escapar un grito entrecortado mientras se aferraba tanto a la espalda de Sebastian que este llegó a sentir dolor.

Ciel cayó sobre la cama, y justo después sintió algo llenándolo desde dentro, acompañado de un medio jadeo-gruñido por parte del demonio.

Ambos resoplaron mientras Sebastian salía poco a poco del interior de Ciel. Inmediatamente se vistió (de nuevo con rapidez sobrehumana) y limpió a Ciel, que seguía sin poder moverse, exhausto.

Tras colocarle de nuevo el camisón y darle un beso en la frente, se dispuso a marcharse para dejarle dormir. Pero su voz le retuvo.

\- Sebastian.- dijo, con voz adormilaba pero firme.

El mayordomo se giró y le sonrió.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Antes...

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Me has dado una orden...?

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó.

\- Por supuesto que sí.


	4. ¿Eso es una orden, My Lord?

Aaay, siento haber tardado tanto T^T He tenido ciertos problemillas para actualizar el jueves...

Pero ya estoy aquí... En fin, tengo que advertir de que este probablemente no sea el último capítulo, sino que el siguiente. Y que puede que según lo vayáis leyendo a vuestra mente acuda el dilema de si me he fumado algo o no, pero no, estaba completamente consciente cuando lo escribí xD No quiero que penséis que odio a la familia Middleford... (bueno a Lizzie un poco, no me linchéis) pero no. No pretendo humillarles ni nada con este capítulo.

**Advertencias. **OcC de nuevo, y lemon de nuevo. Y ya. Bueno, puede que también demasiada sensiblería...

**Disclaimer**. Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Yana Toboso. La mejor mangaka del mundo en mi humilde opinión.

* * *

Ciel se despertó media hora más pronto de lo habitual, pero esperó pacientemente a que el reloj diera las siete y media, y entonces la puerta se abrió y entró Sebastian con el carrito, igual que siempre. Se sorprendió al verlo despierto, sobre todo considerando que aquella noche se había acostado tarde. Pero, técnicamente, le había _obligado_ a acostarse tarde. Sonrió sutilmente ante aquel pensamiento y posicionó el carrito delante de la cama.

\- ¿Ha dormido bien, Joven Amo?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ciel enrojeció y apartó las sábanas de golpe.

\- Menudas preguntas haces, Sebastian. Por supuesto que no.- se retorció incómodo y ahogó una mueca de dolor.- Me duele la espalda.

\- Oh, vaya. Perdóneme, es mi culpa.

Lo dijo de una forma algo lastimera, que hizo a Ciel enrojecer de nuevo. Carraspeó con la cara roja y tendió la mano para que Sebastian le diera la taza de té. Bebió un sorbo cerrando los ojos, y cuando los abrió, descubrió al mayordomo inclinado sobre él. Asombrado, retiró la taza de sus labios y Sebastian aprovechó para tomarlos prestados.

\- Sus labios saben a té, Joven Amo- dijo sonriente, relamiéndose.

Ciel adquirió una mueca sumamente avergonzada y le propinó un golpe con el almohadón.

\- ¡Por supuesto que saben a té, acabo de beber! ¡¿Y por qué demonios te tomas tantas libertades?!

\- Creo recordar que fue usted quien me las dio. ¿Me equivoco?- se irguió y ladeó la cabeza, fingiéndose confundido.

Ciel abrió la boca para contestar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el mayordomo tenía razón. Cohibido, bajó la cabeza y miró indignado a Sebastian desde esa posición.

El mayordomo sonrió complacido y comenzó a desvestirle.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Le desvisto. ¿Cómo quiere que le ponga su ropa si no?

Ciel profirió un ruidito al darse cuenta de que había exagerado. Se mantuvo quieto hasta que el demonio terminó de abrocharle el último botón del traje. En cuanto acabó, el demonio acercó su boca al oído de Ciel.

\- Si tiene ganas de hacerlo- susurró- simplemente tiene que decírmelo.- Y posó su boca en el cuello de Ciel.

Comenzó a lamerlo trazando delicados círculos bajo su oreja. De vez en cuando, dejaba de lado su lengua y usaba su boca para repartirle besitos justo donde había lamido. Ciel no tardó mucho en agarrarse a la chaqueta de su mayordomo y comenzar a gemir.

\- I-idiota- farfulló- A-acabas de vestirme...

Sebastian sonrió contra su cuello y le desató el lazo azul que llevaba.

\- No me cuesta nada volver a vestirle si así se requiere.- dejó caer el lazo al suelo.

Por fin, abandonó el cuello de Ciel y procedió a atender su boca. Sonrió al ver cómo Ciel trataba de mover su lengua al mismo ritmo que él, pero Ciel nunca había besado a nadie antes del día anterior, y era demasiado inexperto.

Como estaba a unos metros de la cama, Sebastian elevó a Ciel mientras seguía besándole. Le dejó caer con cuidado sobre la cama y separó su cuerpo del de él. Ciel le miraba embobado, con la cara roja. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel crío era demasiado violable, y trató de justificar con eso su propia debilidad.

\- Ahora, Joven Amo...

No pudo acabar la frase. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a tocarle de nuevo. Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Ambos maldijeron por lo bajo.

\- Smile- susurró la voz amortiguada de Snake desde detrás de la puerta. Un bisbiseo siguió al nombre.

Ese había sido Keats. Maldición, llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con esas serpientes que ya sabía reconocer a todas y cada una de ellas. ¿Cuándo había llegado a eso? ¿Y por qué le preocupaba _precisamente eso,_ cuando les habían interrumpido en una situación tan...?

\- ¿Smile?- volvió a insistir el joven.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Snake?- reaccionó por fin Ciel, aún debajo de Sebastian. Oyó otro bisbiseo. El de Wilde.

\- "La niñita rubia está aquí", informa Wilde.

Ciel se incorporó de golpe, chocándose con el pecho de Sebastian. Le dio tiempo a frotarse la zona dolorida antes de tartamudear:

\- ¿E-E-Elizabeth? ¿A-Aquí? ¿A-Ahora...?

Snake, totalmente confuso, asintió con la cabeza. Pero se percató de que Ciel no podía verle, y entonces mayordomo y Conde oyeron un "sí" quedo.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y Ciel corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Snake, que estaba mirando distraído una de las molduras del techo.

\- Snake- llamó Ciel. El nombrado bajó la cabeza hacia él, aún embobado por la moldura.- Dile a Lizzie que no estoy, que...

\- Ya le he dicho que estás aquí, Smile.

Ciel adquirió una mueca temerosa.

\- Maldición...- se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el pasillo a paso rápido, seguido de Sebastian, que acababa de salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Y soy Ciel, no Smile!- gritó el Conde cuando Snake ya no podía verle.

\- "¿Qué le pasa a Smile?", pregunta Keats. "Está chiflado", responde Dan. "Completamente chiflado.", añade Goethe, "Pues yo creo que está enamorado", confiesa Emily.

* * *

Ciel bajaba por las escaleras del vestíbulo. Vio a Elizabeth, que le sonrió, y en cierto modo se alivió, pensando que solo venía ella y que por tanto la visita no tendría demasiada importancia. Pero cuanto más bajaba, más personas detectaba. Después de Lizzie vio a Frances, tan seria como siempre, que solo se limitó a dirigirle la mirada. Después a Alexis, que al verle, sonrió exageradamente. Y por último a Edward, que no dejó de mirarle hasta que Ciel puso el pie en el vestíbulo.

\- B-Bienvenidos- sonrió.- ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita? Tía Frances, Tío Alexis...- paseó la mirada hasta posarla en el muchacho rubio, que se leía a kilómetros que estaba allí a disgusto- Edward...

Frances suspiró y se acercó a él.

\- Querido Ciel, confiaba en que mí querida hija aguantase y no se fuera de la lengua, pero me atrevo a afirmar que no ha sido así, ¿me equivoco?

Ciel miró a Lizzie, que lucía en su cara una sonrisilla nerviosa. Después volvió a mirar a Frances, con el corazón latiéndole más y más deprisa a cada momento. Sebastian lo observaba todo a su lado con una expresión neutra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, tía Frances...?

\- Sé que Elizabeth ya te ha informado de que ya está fijada la fecha de vuestro compromiso.

Contradiciéndose a sí mismo, el corazón de Ciel, que había estado a punto de estallarle de la velocidad tal que llevaba, se paró por completo.

\- ¿C-Cómo?

\- No te hagas el estúpido Ciel, y no trates de defenderla, conozco bien a mí hija, y sé que te lo ha dicho.

-Es correcto, marquesa. Lady Elizabeth vino ayer a comunicárselo a _mí _amo- Sebastian sonrió, y Ciel se giró para mirarle, alarmado.

Frances suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- Lo sabía...- reprendió a Lizzie con la mirada- Aunque es cierto que no se iba a poder mantener mucho más tiempo en "secreto"...- miró a Ciel solemnemente.- Te casarás con mi hija dentro de tres meses. Es mejor adelantar el enlace antes de que des marcha atrás. Ya he iniciado los preparativos y...

\- No lo haré- cortó Ciel, fingiendo que nunca había perdido la compostura.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia Middleford y Sebastian le miraron anonadados.

\- ¿Cómo dices, Ciel?- Frances tenía una expresión incrédula, al igual que Alexis, Edward y Sebastian. Lizzie estaba a punto de llorar negándose a creer que Ciel había dicho eso.

\- Que no me casaré con Elizabeth.- pensó lo que iba a decir a continuación- Yo... estoy enamorado de otra persona- se giró hacia el mayordomo y le sonrió.- Estoy enamorado de Sebastian.

El mayordomo abrió los ojos sorprendido. En ese instante, el sonido de algo impactando con la cara de Ciel hizo eco en el enorme vestíbulo. El Conde se sujetó el moflete adolorido mientras miraba a Frances con expresión incrédula. Esta, con la mano enrojecida y a la altura de su cara, respiraba pesadamente.

\- ¡¿Qué te has creído, Ciel?!- estalló. Lizzie, que lloraba, se quedó paralizada.- ¡Te casarás con mi hija! ¡¿Qué es eso de estar enamorado de otro hombre?! ¡Eso es un completo escándalo! ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es el amor! ¡No...!

\- Sí lo sé.- exclamó, decidido.- Lo sé. Nunca nadie me ha hablado sobre ello, pero ten por seguro que lo que siento sí que lo es. Cuando miro a Sebastian, mi cara se acalora, y mi corazón late con más fuerza. Siento esas _mariposas_ en el estómago simplemente por el hecho de pensar en él, y todos mis problemas y miedos se esfuman cuando él está cerca... Lo quiero, y es un hecho que lo hago- miró a Lizzie y sonrió melancólicamente- Siento no poder corresponderte, querida Lizzie, y espero que comprendas que no puedo casarme contigo.

La muchacha sonrió tristemente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por su rostro. Miró de nuevo a su tía- No puedes obligarme a casarme con tu hija, Frances. Simplemente no puedes.

Su tía cerró los ojos, derrotada. Sonrió con tristeza y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Espero que seas feliz, Ciel. No puedo obligarte a que estés con mi hija si eso no te hace feliz. La habría destrozado el corazón.- Se apartó de él y andó a paso firme hacia su hija, que ya estaba siendo consolada por Edward. Al ver llegar a su madre, se obligó a separarse de Lizzie y echó a correr hacia Ciel. Le agarró de la camisa y le elevó tanto que Ciel se quedó de puntillas.

\- ¡Escúchame Ciel! ¡Más te vale que mi hermana encuentre a alguien mejor que tú! Aunque no es muy difícil...- Ciel sonrió con pesadez.

Edward le dirigió una mueca exagerada y volvió con su hermana. Ciel, por último, miró a Alexis, que le dirigió una mirada consoladora, pero no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos, el carruaje de los Middleford se alejaba por el camino de grava.

Ciel suspiró cansado.

\- Pues tampoco se lo han tomado tan mal... Aunque...- volvió a frotarse el moflete enrojecido.

Un enorme peso cayó sobre él, y un mechón de pelo negro apareció ante sus ojos. Sorprendido, se giró y vio a Sebastian apoyado superficialmente sobre él. El pelo le tapaba la cara.

\- Me ha hecho muy feliz, Joven Amo.- dijo el mayordomo.

Ciel entrecerró los ojos y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Sebastian le miraba serio. Le vio alargar una mano enguantada y colocarla en su mejilla adolorida, pero no sintió dolor.

\- En realidad no es verdad... Solo lo he dicho para librarme del matrimonio.

El rostro de Sebastian se endureció, y la mano sobre su mejilla cayó súbitamente hacia abajo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó sin inmutarse, pero Ciel veía dolor en sus ojos, estaban más oscurecidos de lo normal.

Jadeó y su rostro se entristeció, abrazó al mayordomo por la cintura y le abrazó fuerte. Sebastian siguió sin inmutarse.

\- C-claro que no... Estoy demasiado avergonzado y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que decir... Ya sabes, Ciel Phantomhive no puede mostrarse así... tan sensible. Claro que te quiero. Te quiero mucho...

Oyó a Sebastian gruñir. Agarró a Ciel por los hombros y le separó. Se arrodilló a su altura y le lamió la mejilla roja antes de tocar sus labios con los suyos. Cuando Ciel comenzó a jadear, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

\- ¿A-adonde vamos?

El mayordomo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Necesito continuar lo de esta mañana. Por cierto, Joven Amo- se acercó a su oído- Yo también le quiero.

* * *

\- Ahh... Nnn...

\- ¿Lo quiere ya?- Sebastian acarició el estómago de Ciel. Desde esa posición, era demasiado fácil hacerlo.

\- S-sí... ¡Sí!- se arqueó cuando Sebastian agarró su miembro.- N-no hagas eso... El agua se va a ensuciar...

Ciel, sentado sobre Sebastian, que estaba de rodillas, apretó su espalda contra su pecho, haciendo reír al mayordomo.

\- ¿Tanto le excita hacerlo en la bañera?- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Desde detrás del Conde, Sebastian vio cómo sus orejas se ponían rojas.

\- ¡E-Estúpido! ¡C-claro que no...!- giró la cabeza y le miró- ¡Es solo que tú tardas demasiado!

\- Habrá que ponerle remedio a eso...

Inclinó a Ciel un poco hacia delante y paseó tres dedos por su trasero antes de introducirlos.

\- ¡Aaah!- Ciel le miró de nuevo, esta vez con cara enfadada.- ¿Por qué los has metido de golpe?

Sebastian no pudo dejar de sonreír. Comenzando a mover los dedos, contestó:

\- Porque usted _lo quería_ _ahora,_ y por eso...- se detuvo cuando vio que Ciel no le estaba escuchando.

_Pequeño mocoso._

Sonrió mientras sustituía los dedos por su miembro. Apretó el trasero de Ciel con ambas manos mientras se introducía despacio. Ciel gimió su nombre antes de pasar a gemir simplemente cosas sin sentido.

Sebastian aumentó el ritmo conforme los gemidos de Ciel se hacían más fuertes. No tardó en hacer que Ciel se estremeciera cuando sintió aquel líquido caliente en su interior. Con un gemido derrotado, Ciel se liberó también en el agua de la bañera.

Se recostó contra el mayordomo, y este le besó la cabeza.

Ciel abrió la boca para hablar, pero al percatarse de algo, volvió a cerrarla, molesto.

Sebastian, sabiendo perfectamente sus intenciones, le dijo:

\- Puede darme una orden si quiere, pero solo una.

Ciel pegó un pequeño respingo. Se agarró a los bordes de la bañera y se recostó aún más contra él.

\- Quédate conmigo- dijo simplemente.

Sebastian sonrió.

\- Entonces... ¿Eso es una orden, _My Lord_?

Ciel enrojeció.

\- P-por supuesto que lo es. Idiota...

Sebastian rió socarronamente y le acarició de nuevo el trasero. Ciel se giró velozmente hacia él, enrojecido.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- Necesito aprovechar que no puede darme órdenes y que me ha dejado hacer lo que quiera...

\- ¡¿No lo hiciste ya ayer... y ahora mismo?!

\- Oh, pero... Joven Amo, órdenes así no me las da todos los días...


End file.
